


Too Close

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Savior hadn't realized tears had fallen from her glassy green eyes until Regina had lapped them up thirstily. </p>
<p>Emma heard a deep husky voice whisper sensually in her ear 'Shhh. Don't cry. I'll make it all better. Ill make you feel so good, love.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma is Really Close

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers

Emma moaned, her hips bucking as Regina swirled her tongue over Emma's swollen clit. She pulled against the restraints holding her arms above her head as Regina's fingers curled and twisted, thrusting deep inside of her. Emma was so close. Pleasure was coursing through her body, waves of sensation crashing over her and she writhed helplessly under Regina's mouth and fingers.

And then Regina pulled away, a cruel smirk painted on her scarlet lips. A strangled yelp tore from the blonde's throat at the loss so close to when she was about to come undone. Regina allowed Emma's heart to slow down again before straddling her hips and grinding down. The the brunette pressed their lips together and eased Emma's mouth open with her tongue. The younger woman let out a little groan into the kiss and sucked at Regina's plump bottom lip.

The mayor continued to grind her hips down harder, putting the perfect amount of pressure. Regina let her tongue travel down Emma's neck and chest, and flicked her beaded nipples. Emma whimpered softly. When the older woman's lips closed around the bud, the whimpering became mewling. Regina sucked at it, swirling her tongue around it. When she bit down softly, Emma groaned and arched her back. The blonde's pussy was clenching. She was so sensitive from before, and it didn't help that she was so close to coming.

Regina was only working on her second nipple now, and no matter how good it felt, she needed that mouth eating her dripping cunt right now, not biting her nipple.

"Regina..." She whimpered, wrapping her legs around Regina's waist and pulling her closer so she could rub harder.

The brunette pulled her hips away all together after that. An inhuman noise escaped the pale, dry lips at the loss of all stimulation the place she needed it most. Regina had taken to biting and sucking her pulse point and rolling and pinching her nipples with her fingers. Emma had taken to squirming deliciously and pathetically whimpering.

"Oh my god you are such a bitch Regina PLEASE!" She cried, hips bucking madly.

The Savior hadn't realized tears had fallen from her glassy green eyes until Regina had lapped them up thirstily.

Emma heard a deep husky voice whisper sensually in her ear "Shhh. Don't cry. I'll make it all better. Ill make you feel so good, love."

Then her voice changed from caring to a growl

"I'll lick your soaking cunt and I'll suck on your clit. I'll thrust 3 fingers up inside you hungry pussy. Mmm. Will that make it all better?"

Emma moaned and nodded furiously as she spread her legs. Regina left soft open mouthed kisses down her stomach and on her inner thighs slowly. When a delicate kiss was also planted on her engorged bundle of nerves, Emma hissed and pulled her hips away. But the Queen would have none of that. She held her Savior's hips on place and took a long stroke with her tongue. Regina entered a finger slowly, pushing all the way in and then pulling all the way out.

Emma groaned.

The brunette continued to draw her fingers in and out lazily, her tongue flicking her clit once and a while. Emma's whole body was on fire. She had never needed sex so bad in her life. She was almost there. Regina's fingers were absolute torture, hitting the best spots perfectly, but not fast enough. The sensation would dissipate and then come back again.

Her muscles were clenched so tight was positive there was no chasing Pongo tomorrow. At this point, her whole body was trembling. Regina could care less. She continued her dragging fingers, curling them upward and circling her clit softly.

"P...please" Emma managed a choking gasp as more tears tumbled down her cheeks.

Regina had a most obscenely delicious smile on her face and an evil glimmer in her black eyes.

"Hmm?" The Queen hummed casually.

The Sheriff wasn't sure if she was capable of speaking at this point.

"Come... Need to come, 'Gina" she gasped, her voice cracking in unadulterated need.

Regina looked at the clock and her smile grew ever wider.

"It seems we've run out of time. You have to go pick up our son from Avery's house."

Then the gorgeous bitch pecked her on the cheek and left the bedroom, untying the bonds with a flick of her wrist.


	2. Regina is a Relentless Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright this is gonna be not smutty so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I will write smut for it tomorrow so y'all will get that tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy I'm doing it guise. I'm writing more. 
> 
> I love torturing you nearly as much as I love torturing Emma.
> 
> JK
> 
> I think ;)

Emma was squirming her seat, trying not to explode in all different types of frustration. Her kid was in the seat next to her, and he had already pointed out how flushed her cheeks were and how tight her hands were gripping the steering wheel. The worst part was that in her state of near delirium and frantic rushing to get to Avery's house in time, she forgot her panties. It didn't help that she was wearing skin tight jeans. The crotch of her pants was rubbing directly on her clit every time that car turned or jolted or stopped. She had to bite her lip to hold in her pathetic whimpers and growls. 

_That motherfucker_  she thought. _She knew that was gonna happen. And now our fucking kid's gonna be home so I cant fuck her brains out_.

Henry was tapping her on the shoulder. She snapped her head to glare at him.

"What!" 

The little boy looked startled and confused. 

_Shit._ She didn't mean to take out her tension on her son. 

She shook her head and looked at the Kid with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just... Tired"

"It's okay, Ma. It's just that you passed our house."

Emma groaned and internally slapped herself. She turned the car around and pulled up into the driveway of the mayoral mansion. The two hopped out of the car and entered the house. Regina was waiting in the foyer with a devilish grin on her face. Emma felt cheeks grow warm and her pants dampen. _That face_. Amd Emma was sure Regina knew what that face did to her. Probably why she was doing it in the first place. Her eyebrow was quirked upward and her lips were curled into a small smile. She had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Her warm chocolate eyes sparkled with mishchief and knowing. _Fuck._ Emma looked her up and down, and she noticed the corner of something sticking out of her pocket. Something purple and a bit lacy _. Goddamn, Regina had her panties in her pocket._

Regina cleared her throat. "Henry, go to your room please." 

Henry had been eyeing the two of they rather suspiciously and he wasn't dumb. 

"Hokay, Mom." He chuckled and left them.

Once he left, Regina's eyes blackened almost immediately, and she stepped closer to Emma, who had just been standing in the middle of the foyer, looking awed and hungry. Her heels clicked when she stepped, And she brought a finger to trace Emma's lips. Long fingers slowly grasped the corner of the panties and pulled them out. Regina hadn't said a word yet, and already all Emma wanted to do was throw her against the door and ravish her. Regina dangled the panties almost menacingly in front of her.

When she finally spoke, it was a purr.

"Emma."

Emma gulped thickly.

"My dear, I nearly forgot to thank you for the gift. I had such a good time earlier."

A soft kiss was placed on her lips, and when The Mayor pulled away, The Sheriff leaned forward, begging for her lips back. She felt fingers tangling in her blonde curls, then tug lightly. She grunted softly.

Regina brought her lips to her ear and nipped and nibbled at it gently.

"Are you kinky, Princess?" She whispered obscenely.

She felt a flood of warmth rush straight to her core. She supposed anything Regina did to her she would love, so she nodded with a tiny moan.

The Queen's smile widened, and she sucked at her pulse point.

"So you are such a slut that you would let me use these filthy panties to gag you?"

_Fuck._

_Was it possible for Regina to be any hotter?_

Emma didn't think so.

So she nodded and turned her head to crash their lips together.

Regina began to nibble and tug at her lip. Emma gasped, and Regina drove her tongue in to her mouth. Emma felt her knees buckle and Regina deepened the kiss. The blonde went to knead her breasts, but Regina pulled away. 

"Uh uh uh... Henry's home. You are really a very irrespondible parent if you think I'm going to fuck you with our son in the house and waiting for dinner."

* * *

 The lasagne was incredible like always. But the things the older woman was doing to her fork with her mouth were just unfair. Plain and simple. She would put the bite , chew and swallow, obviously. But then she would draw her tongue over each prong on the fork. It was subtle enough that Henry wouldn't notice, but the way Emma was gaping was kind of a giveaway. This woman would be the death of her. 

She had been teasing the younger one relentlessly all day, leaving her on the brink of ecstasy. Every jerk would cause her pants to rub against her, making her jerk and cause fresh arousal to flood down. Her pants were a soaking mess. 

But the worst part of the meal was the little- and completely intentional, she could tell- noises that would fall from her perfect lips when she would take a bite. By the time dessert was served Emma's face was bright red, her breathing heavy, and her pants completely trashed. Of course, through whole meal, Regina was able to keep up conversation with the Kid. Emma could barely get a word out without groaning or whimpering or cursing like a sailor at the brunette. Every so often she would glance over deliciously at her, and the blonde would grip her untencils tightly and try not growl in frustration and arousal. 

_This is the longest dinner I've ever had to sit through_ , she thought with annoyance.

When Henry stood to clear the plates, she nearly let out a sigh of relief. But what Regina said next made her want to kill herself.

"Henry and I agreed that tonight we are going to have movie night. We have agreed on The Princess Bride. I'll go grab some popcorn and, Emma dear, would you like some wine?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna change the title to "Regina is a Lil Shit" what do you think????


	3. The Princess Bride is a Boner Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised yesterday but I couldn't get it done, I was gone all day. IM SO SORRY!!!!!!! But this one has smut in it. I promise by the next time I promise a chapter I will post it the day I promise. *sheepish blush*
> 
> Also, Im sorry that this was marked as complete. I thought I had marked it as a WIP but I guess not. Thank your to whoever "Pissed Off" was for pointing this out to me. I changed it so everything should be fine :)

_Seriously!_ Emma thought in frustration and annoyance and frustration. Regina was the worst girlfriend ever. But also the best.

_ugh_

_"_ Yeah, I'll take some wine." She grumbled and Regina eyed her evily.

"Alright dear, come with me to choose the bottle." She beckoned Emma to follow as Henry went to set up the film. They reached the cool, quiet wine cellar and Emma was immediately pushed against a wall.

"Regina, wh..."

"Shhh" the brunette purred as she shoved a leg between Emmas thighs and began to grind their hips together.

She had been so sensitive all day, and every time Regina ground down, a jolt of pleasure through her. Her hands tangled in the silky cocoa hair amd pulled their lips together to kiss passionately. Regina tugged at her lip and their tongues clashes heatedly. Emma groaned softly into the kiss and felt a smile curl on the pair of lips connected to her own. When the soft pads of her fingers brushed Hef nipples through her shirt, she gasped and pulled her closer, silently pleading for more. Regina's free hand crept to tease her swollen clit through her wet jeans.

"Fuck, 'Gina" she whimpered, so close again.

The Mayor broke the kiss, leaned into Emma's ear, and growled sensually, "Oh Emma, you are positively dripping. Is this what I do to you?"

But it wasn't a question. 

So Emma just bucked her hips harder against the thigh wedged between her legs, bringing waves of euphoria through her bloodstream. Regina chuckle was more of a hiss as she pulled away, leaving Emma flushed and flustered and aroused and a bit angry. She eased herself off of the needing woman on the wall and grabbed a bottle of merlot.

"Come along, dear, we still have a movie to watch with our son. I would suggest you fix your shirt and your hair, I wouldn't want to suggest anything to our son."

 _How the hell did she just do that, and not be breathless or frazzled or shit._ Emma pulled Up her shirt and had the good sense to not storm out the door and push past her. So she just licked her lips and nudged her girlfriend.

* * *

 

**"Once upon a time there was a princess named Buttercup..."**

They were like ten minutes into the movie and Emmas was going to kill herself. It was such an innocent, sweet, cheesy film, it was almost mind numbing. She lifted her glass to her lips and sipped at the red liquid. 

**"As you wish..."**

Emma was going to gag. This movie was seriously making her less aroused. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or disappointed. As Buttercup was being kidnapped, Regina was drawing small circles on her palm. It tickled and made her skin prickle with pleasure. She was on her second glass of wine, and the redundant circles on her hand changed to nails scratching up and down her inner thigh. She shivered and spread her legs a bit wider.

**"The something something Super Gigantic Rat from The Fire Caves or some shit"**

There was an obscenely large rat that could have easily been from Doctor Who or Harry Potter, and the whole firey pits of hell thing was really a turn off. But even though the Pirate-Bandit-Farm Boy- Emma happened to be a bit tipsy at this point- dude fell into a fiery sand pit and almost got eaten alive by a rat marionette, he didn't die and also didn't let Butttercup do anything. Because you know girl power. The film itself was so intoxicatingly stupid she almost forgot how horny she was. 

Key word is almost.

**"gahhhh whatever a guy with twenty billion fingers wants to murder the good guy... Duh"**

Emma wasn't paying attention anymore. Part of it was the sheer stupidity of the whole movie, part of it was her third glass of wine, and part of it was the lazy patterns being sketched into her her lower _lower_ back. Little shots of pleasure caused fresh arousal between her thighs.

 

 

By the time the movie was over, the brunette boy was asleep, and Emma was practically on top of Regina's lap, grinding down in her legs at a steady pace while Regina palmed her breasts and sucked at her neck. Quiet whimpers fell from her lips.

"Emma,dear, our son is asleep less than Three feet away from you, are you really going to have an orgasm right In Front of him?"

_Oh. Well then. No_

She stopped and stood up, breathing hard and face flushed. She shook her head and jiggled Henry until he was half awake. The three slowhy walked up the stairs and they tucked him into his bed. When the door was shut they rushed into Regina's bedroom. Regina out up a Silencing Spell, and threw a Emma onto the bed. _Finally_.

"Come on!" She whined.

"I hardly find clothes neccassary for sex, dear." She teased.

_Right_

Emma blushed and quickly removed her shirt and pants and bra. She was about lot reach for her panties but remembered that she didn't have any on.  _  
_

"Okay, 'Gina, hurry up and fuck me" she whined again.

But instead of walking over to the bed, Regina walked over to the closet. She pulled out four silk scarves and stalked peditorially over to the bed where Emma squirmed with impatience.

"On your back, spread out."

The blonde obeyed quickly. Regina smiled and slowly tied her wrists and ankles to the bed posts. _Oh no_.

Now Emma was unable to move. The throbbing between her legs was immense now, and it grew worse when Regina slowly stripped, her breasts perky and nipples erect. Emma groaned. Regina climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips. Emma could feel the heat and arousal radiating from Regina's sex. She shivered. All Emma could focus on was how much she wanted to touch her. To run her fingers through her hair and scratch pink lines down her back and up her thighs. To tease her clit and push up inside of her, feel her clench and bring her to infinity. But she was tied down.

"Do you want to touch me dear? Do you want to make me come?" 

_Fuck yes_

Regina smirked and brought a finger to trace her lips, dragged it down her neck, and brushed her hard nipples. She pinched and rolled them and Emma arched.  _  
_

"Do you want to taste me?" 

_Oh my god why is that even a question_

Regina took her fingers away from Emma's breasts and ran a fingers through her own wet folds.  She hummed in pleasure before rubbing her slick fingers on Emma's lips and entering them into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of her fingers and her addicting taste. Regina's taste was her favorite out of everything she had ever taste. Ever. 

Then Regina stood up and removed her fingers. Emma whined at the loss. When Regina straddled her again, she was holding the panties again. 

"Safeword?"

"Same as always"

"Good"

They had never used the Safeword before, but they always checked. 

Regina pressed their lips together and pulled away quickly.

"Open" she demanded.

Emma gulped thickly and blushed, opening  her mouth. She felt the panties being stuffed inside her mouth. 

Reginas gaze turned almost evil. 

"I'm going to touch myself, and you're going to watch"

Holy shit, she would probably come from watching and listening alone. In fact, anything would make her come, she was so aroused right now.

"Emma, you're going to watch me come, and youre not going to take your eyes off of me"

She couldn't talk, so she let out a strangled moan of agreement. 

"Good girl"

Regina began flicking her nipples. She pinched and tweaked them, her breathing becoming quickly ragged. She used one hand to toy with her beaded nipples and one to slowly circle her erect clit. She moaned softly and Emma's pussy was burning with need. She picked up her pace and used her other hand to enter herself. 

Emma was squirming and bucking her hips trying to relieve some of the pressure. Regina's fingers moved faster and faster and her moans and whimpers became louder and fell from her lips faster. 

"Emma, do... Do you want me to come all over you?" She gasped, her hips rocking on their own accord. 

There wetness dripping down Emma's thighs and her mouth was dry. Her cunt was throbbing. She nodded and groaned.

Regina's body tensed and she jerked and writhed as waves of pure ecstasy crashed over her.

"Emma!" She cried

Emma thought she was dying. Regina was coming on top of her and she was on the brink of coming undone too. 

When Regina relaxed, she stood up and weakly untied all of the bonds. 

"Go put your pajamas on, I'm tired and going to sleep. Goodnight, Emma."

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE TORTURING EMMA. I really do, as you can probably tell from a lot of my other fics lmao. I FEEL KIND OF EVIL RIGHT NOW AND IT'S GREAT


End file.
